RWBY: A Wolf's Tale
by Sgt. McNeil
Summary: A young man with reoccurring nightmares loses his home but is offered a chance to walk the path of Huntsman. Follows an OC and later on a full OC team.
1. Nightmares

_**AN: Character sheet -**_

_**Name: Kyle Coinin **_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Home: Island of Patch, Village of Siren**_

_**Weapon: Long Sword Rifle "Moon's Shimmer"**_

_**Semblance: Reflex - Kyle's Semblance grants him double the reflexes of a normal person giving him amazing reaction time.**_

_**Hair: Gray**_

_**Eyes: Blue**_

_**Outfit: A gray long overcoat, light black sweater underneath, belt over the waist with the hostler to his weapon on it, fingerless black gloves, black cargo pants, work boots.**_

Chapter 1 - Nightmares

"Darkness...why is it all I can see?" My voice echoed in my head, I looked around for what felt like forever to find nothing but darkness. I heard what sounded like whispers nearby, gathering my courage I slowly walked towards the sound in hopes of finding anyone. It wasn't long until I found a campfire, a lit fire but the flames were a strange blue color almost an unnatural blue, just beyond that was a hooded figure. A strange symbol was on the robe as they beckon for me to sit down across from them. I took a moment to look over the person they looked male but being under those robes it could have been a woman as well.

"Welcome child." His voice sounded frail and old. "You know me but have yet to meet me, your family and I have a long history together." It suddenly begins to feel colder, looking ahead I could see my breath now as if it were a cold winter day, "Ah...our time is short, guess we will finish early." The old man slowly raised himself from his sitting position, it was eerie and fear filled me but no matter how hard I tried to run my legs wouldn't move. Through the flames a short dagger was drawn from underneath his sleeve, walking forward I couldn't run and I couldn't fight, I stared at that dagger until he thrusts it into my chest. I gasp as I reach out grabbing for his neck, my eyes wide as burning pain fills my lungs. "Soon boy...we will reunite."

My eyes shot open, I grip for the dagger only to find nothing there. Sitting up I look out my window to see the sun had risen, I had slept in being out training late until the night with my father. He had left early in the morning. "That nightmare again," I muttered to myself.

"Still having that nightmare little brother?" I quickly turn my head to the door of my room to see my older brother Flynn. I was shocked to see him since I was told by my father that he was in Atlas.

"Flynn?! What are you doing back in Siren?" I ask shocked.

"What can't a guy come home to visit his little brother?" he laughed as he walks inside my room and sits down on my bed. He proceeded to mess up my hair. "But you didn't answer my question...is it the same nightmare? Just like the one when we were younger?"

I nodded slowly, "The same nightmare...but he spoke differently this time." My brother looked at my curiously. "He talked about how he and our family have a long history together...what does he mean?"

He patted my back hard, "That is strange, the old man never spoke about anyone like that. I mean I know a lot of people tend to not like our family...but not like this." He then gently placed his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. "How about I show you what a real Hunter fights like. You will be leaving for Beacon soon I'm sure."

I walk to the other side of the room, "Please you will never be a real Hunter." I taunted my older brother with a smile.

"This real Hunter will still kick your ass up and down the old man's stomping grounds." He laughed back.

It wasn't long after our talk that we were out the door of the small home we stayed in, most of the village had gathered to see Flynn. "Oh my, its true Flynn came home today!" The women who ran the local inn said with a smile on her face.

"Look at the Coinin brothers, imagine what both of Siren's wolves will do once Kyle is a hunter." another person said over the crowd.

I look up at my brother, "I guess you are still pretty popular around here."

"Nope this is for both of us, the people remember what the old man did for them back in the day. They also know he taught us everything we know, the only difference between us is I was old enough and was accepted into Beacon. Now it's your time to live that life. I mean if Ozpin lets me in then I know he will let you in." Flynn couldn't stop smiling.

After some time with the villagers, me and my brother left the village and made our way towards where we were trained by our father, his stomping grounds still had many of the targets set up. Flynn smirked as he slams his trident to the ground, "So little brother lets see how strong you have gotten since I left." Unlike my sword, his trident was very old school, unlike most weapons it didn't have a built-in firearm. Lucky for him he keeps a revolver holstered on the hip. A little gift from his lover Winter Schnee.

I didn't waste a second as I drew Moon's Shimmer from its sheath, "I hope with all the fancy moves you learned in Beacon you haven't forgotten what dad taught you."

I watched my brother his smirk not leaving his face as he lunged forward with the back end of his trident at me. Due to my semblance, my body was able to react to the attack and I placed my blade in the spot to hold down his trident. "I see you've come into your Semblance, shame it won't do you much good." he smiled and snapped his fingers, a think black smoke swarmed around my head and began to burn my eyes.

"What the hell!" I shouted in pain, my eyes burned and without them, I couldn't react to his movements. I felt the end of his trident go behind my leg, he pulled with all his might causing me to flip and land face down in the dirt. He stepped on my back pinning me to the ground.

"If you want to make it you need to do better little brother. Also helps to know your enemies will have Semblances as well." he lifted the trident up.

I have to act on now, gripping Moon's Shimmer tightly I slammed the hilt of it into his knee and rolled to the side getting to my feet. I could hear him cursing and rushed him blindly tackling him to the ground. That was my last mistake as he kicked me off and pinned me down. I felt the water being poured on my eyes, I rubbed them and after a minute the burning was gone and I could see again. "You should also know I'm bigger and stronger, trying to out strength me isn't an option." He spoke softly as he knocked me on the head.

"Ow!" I push him off as we walked together over to a large tree that we all had made markings in over the years, sitting down I smile. "Flynn...how long are you going to be home?"

I watched my brother laugh, "What trying to get rid of me already?"

"What no! I just mean...with me leaving and with dad gone, Siren needs someone to protect it." I mention.

Flynn just smiled, "Wow even at sixteen I can still tease you well."

I punched his arm, "Ass."

He placed his hands to his cheeks and did an overacted gasp, "My brother said a bad word! I can't believe it. Don't worry about Siren, I will be here until the old man returns."

I couldn't help but laugh at him, but we slowly grew silent. We could hear footsteps coming towards us my eyes grew wide the robes. "No...no no no." The strange symbols he looked just like the man from my nightmares. I shot up Moon's Shimmer still out.

"Calm down boy...I'm not here for you...yet, I'm here for the adolescent wolf...not the wolf pup." the man laughed and lifted his hand two Beowolves leaped in behind the robed man.

Flynn smiled, "Tidal Rage could use a good work out...stand back little wolf."

I watch my brother stand in front of me but I push past him and stand at his side. "I'm not going to stand aside while you are outnumbered and don't call me little wolf!"

Flynn laughed again, "You will understand soon, sometimes you have to fight alone...just like dad." Flynn lunged forward slashing his trident from left to right he struck the neck of the first Beowolf. The robed man grabbed my brothers weapon and ran forcing my brother to run with him. The second Beowolf snarled at me as it leaps past me and toward the village.

My mind was split, what do I...go after my brother or go after the Beowolf? "Dammit!" I slam my hand on a tree as I dash towards the village.

By the time I got there the Beowolf had smashed through a house and had devastated the general store. I could see the beast cornering a small girl, I ran folding the blade back I switch my sword to its rifle form. I shot three times hitting it in the side each time, the Beowolf turned and focused its gaze on me letting the girl escape to the others of the town. I keep firing now as we charge each other, pulling the hilt back I flip my sword back out as I slide under the beast cutting its legs out from under it. The beast turned on a dime and swung its left paw. My blade caught it between its first and second claw, using my free hand I pulled on the hilt and guard as it bent down I pulled the trigger as it dropped down. The bullet ripped through the Beowolf's neck as the beast fell to the ground.

The robed man leaped pass me his dagger out and bloodied, I could feel the fire burning in my chest as I run towards him a blue flame slowly forms around him. The flame runs up a trail to a home, I notice it too late as I pass by the building it erupts in flames and explodes, the shock wave sends me into the inn. Crashing inside my eyes closed and then things go black.

I don't know how much time passed, I'm slow to rise as I push some of the destroyed walls off of me. Wiping my face it was soaked from rainwater, stumbling over the wall I looked around to take in what had happened. Some buildings still burned, wounded and dead villagers on the ground. Two more Beowolves had followed up the carnage holding them back was my brother his trident jammed in the mouth of one and the staff portion jammed in the other's mouth as well holding them back. Blood still falling from a wound on his shoulder.

Rushing forward I stab the one to the right of my brother through its chest. "About time you showed up Little Wolf." he ripped the blades of his trident free from the mouth of the other Beowolf as it falls to the ground.

"Don't call me that, and sorry...that guy caught me off, guard," I answered a little ashamed of myself, removing my sword from the chest of the beast I catch Flynn as he falls back. "Flynn?!"

He laughed, "Looks like I pushed myself a little too hard."

His laughter stopped as one last hate-filled howl echoed in our ears, a bigger Beowolf was inches from us much larger than the other ones. "Kyle...listen to me...you need to run. I will hold it off, the Mayor got word to Beacon. I can hold out until they get here."

"Don't lie to me...you can hardly lift your spear arm anymore," I grumbled as I set him down. Lifting my two fingers to my head I gave him a short salute before focusing on the large Beowolf. "If I die protecting you and the others then I die as a true Coinin." Moon's Shimmer in hand I strike at the beast face, getting its attention I get the thing to chase me out of the village. I didn't make it too far before the beast had caught me, with the help of my Semblance I managed to leap over its first sweep with its claws however its second sweep caught me off guard and tripped me up. Strangely the claw didn't cut into me it simply tripped me. It's loomed over me a vile howl as it opened its jaw. My arms were quaking, my breath quickened until the beast was almost on top of me. Using what time I had left before it was all over me I bent the handle again, the barrel lined up with its exposed chest as I fired into it over and over again. It's claw dug into the ground as its life began to fade it looked down as I roll out from beneath it so it wouldn't crush me. I fell down next to the body as it slowly evaporated. Leaving me alone as the cooling rain fell down on me.

"Oh, so you're The Old Wolf's youngest pup."

I turned to see someone standing next to me a man with silver hair and a cool looking coat. "Pup?!...I'm not a pup." I get to my feet quickly as I stare into his eyes.

The man just laughed, "Come we have much to talk about."

The trip back to the village was quiet I figured he would explain who he was or what was happening but it was just quiet as we walked into what remand of the village. Once we return I saw my brother talking to some women, "Ah Glynda I see you found the adolescent wolf."

"Come on Ozpin, aren't I a little old to be an adolescent wolf?" he asked laughing a little.

"You took on an unknown threat who could control Grimm, I think that shows you are still an adolescent Mr. Coinin." the women said shaking her head.

"Look we will talk later about it, you saved my brother and that is what is important," Flynn said smiling at me.

"I did no such thing, he saved himself."

I began to look at them all, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well as you know the Coinin family have had ties to Beacon Academy for a while and since the old wolf and I have never been on the best of terms I have come out to personally invite you to Beacon Academy," Ozpin explained.

"Little Wolf listen to me, you are going to Beacon to join them, to train as a hunter. Just like dad, Ashe, and I did." Flynn laughed elbowing me.

"Until further notice, Hunter Flynn Coinin will be stationed in this area until the time comes that the village is deemed safe." the woman spoke in a rushed tone.

"Oh I'll miss you too Glynda." my brother teased as she gave him a sharp glare.

"I believe we are finished here," Glynda stated.

"You are right come pup we leave for Signal"

I looked back at my brother as he returned my salute from before. "You will make it Little Wolf, and you will be just like all Coinin."


	2. The Girl in Red

Chapter 2 - The Girl in Red

The car ride was smooth as we finally arrived in Signal after a few hours, Ozpin broke the silence. "So Kyle do you have any questions?"

I nod my head, "Yes sir, I know that you and my dad don't get along...but could you tell me why?"

The older man laughed softly, "I've worked with your father and trained your brother and sister. I do know why he hates me but it's an old story and it's not mine to tell, I know he will tell you."

"You worked with dad?...he never told me that," I said a little confused as to why he wouldn't tell me.

"Yes, your father attended Beacon around the same time as Ozpin here," Glynda said adjusting her top before looking at the two other men.

My attention shifted back to Ozpin as he began to speak, "True. Before he hated me, you could saw the two of us were incredibly close. The only other person close to him was your mother."

"I never know much about her...Flynn told me when I was old enough to remember that she died after giving birth to me...Dad never talked about her, I've never seen a picture or even know what she looks like." After saying that I looked down it had been the first time I really thought about my mother in years. I felt a hand pat my shoulder, looking up I saw Ozpin look at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that but I'm sure the old wolf had his reasons."

I nodded as I see the car come to a stop, Glynda stepped out and beckoned for me to follow her. Climbing out of the car she handed me a scroll, "We will contact you in the morning and show you where to go. The hotel was informed of this so just show them this card and they will give you a room."

"Okay...umm thanks, Glynda," I replied sliding the scroll and the card into my pockets.

"Take care young man and we will see you in the morning," she said getting back in the car and drove off.

I stared at the building not sure if I really wanted to enter the place, this was my first time in Signal, hell it was my first time being in a big city. _'I bet they don't have any food in that place. Not like the inn back home. I would rather not just sit in the room I could wander.'_ So I walked down the street hoping to find someplace open, looking around the streets it was rather starry out so even the darker alleys were somewhat lit. I finally saw someone walking down the street. Looking him over he stood out, a bowler hat, gray scarf, and a nice white outfit. "Excuse me, this is the first time I've been to Signal do you know a shop that is open I could buy some things at?" I watch him look me over, he spent a while looking specifically at my long sword. "Do you like it?" I asked before drawing it. "I made it when I was younger."

He smiled, "I guess you are heading to Beacon, well if that is the case me and my friends can give you the time of your life before you go and we know the perfect store for you." his cane him the ground as a few other suited men joined us. He places his arm around me as he begins to walk, "Come kid, the names Roman."

"Thanks never thought I would make friends with the first person I met here, I'm Kyle...Kyle Coinin."

"Coinin? You must know Flynn Coinin then."

"Yeah, that's my older brother."

"Oh wonderful, come the store is just over there, From Dust Till Dawn my young wolf." he proclaimed as we opened the door to the store.

The door opened with a chime, "Thanks." I said running off to the back of the story. "Hmm...I don't see any food here." I was mumbling to myself as I began to look at various shelves as I passed them. This store sold Dust and a few none dust items but none of them were food.

I could hardly hear Roman I was searching for nothing really anymore, I notice a girl in a red outfit at the very back reading something. I felt Roman grip my shoulder, "Come my small friend my business is almost over and then we shall take this town by storm." Roman smiled as he leads me back to the counter.

I can see how nervous the old man behind the counter was and I looked at him with a confused work, "Are you okay?"

Roman tapped his cane on the counter, "Nevermind the help kid we have more important things to do."

"Are you robbing me?" a girl's voice asks.

"YES!" Another voice shouted.

Within a moment the source of the voice was sent flying into the wall it was one of the guys with Roman, one of the suited men drew a gun and ran to the back of the store, not that long later he and the girl from before went crashing through the window. I rush outside to see her standing there with a giant scythe leaning on her shoulder, spinning her scythe over her shoulders she looks in our direction and slams the blade into the ground. Roman just stared, "Okay...get her."

I turn back a little shocked to hear him say that, "You can't just fight her and what did she mean earlier about robbing her?!" I glared demanding an answer as my hand tightened into a fist.

Roman just laughed as the three suited men push passed me on their way out the door, I drew Moon's Shimmer pinning the one who lost his hat's blade to the ground. He struggled to pull his blade up my focus still on Roman as he just shrugged, "Oh little pup I saw a grand future for both of us, partners in crime no one would have ever stopped us...oh well you are just like your idiot brother...well that's not true he is a lot smarter than you."

"No one calls my brother an idiot except me!" I shouted, keeping the thugs blade pinned down I lifted my right leg and swift sweep his legs out from under him, not giving the thug a moment I planted my sword next to his head and used my elbow to strike him across the face. Getting off the thug I gripped the hilt of my weapon and leaped backward unknown to me the girl's scythe used high power rifle round which she used to increase her momentum. The two off us crashed into each other as we land on the ground, the girl was on top of me as I lift my head from the road.

Roman laughed as we untangled ourselves and got to our feet, "These idiots may have been a "great" investment, but it was entertaining to watch you two and your little show." He lifted his cane as a small cross-hair sight flipped up from the bottom. "But it ends now. I have more pressing matters to attend too."

Even without my Semblance, I could tell he was going to shot something at the two of us, looking at the girl I saw she had some kind of plan. Roman shot a flare at the two of us, I rushed to the right as the girl used her scythe and the rounds in it to launch herself over it. I was focused on Roman as I charged after him as fast as I can climbing the ladder towards the roof of a nearby building. It wasn't long until the girl was beside me again, "Hey!" she called out to him.

Roman mumbled something under his breath as an airship flew up, a spotlight focus on the girl and me, he climbed into the open side of the Bullhead. "This is where we part ways I'm afraid." In his hand was a red dust crystal as he threw it at our feet. He fired on the crystal, neither of us had time to react as the explosion happened. Opening my eyes I saw that both of us were fine and unharmed, standing before the two of us was Glynda who shielded us with her abilities.

She was silent as she returned the favor sending an attack of her own towards the airship, over the airship dark clouds formed as ice shared rain down stabbing into the ship. Someone in heels walked into the open part of the airship, her arms began to glow like fire as she attacks Glynda. She managed to throw the attack off with her riding crop but the fire melted parts of the roof as it splattered down on it. Below her began to glow as it erupted in flames Glynda flipped backward as she moved her hand the shards from the eruption from the roof began to form into a large spike. She sent it barreling towards the airship as the women in the airship began to attack the large spike, it reformed and the ship turned down letting the shards strike the top of the ship splitting it into three each one encircling the airship.

A circle of flames escaped the airship melting the shards, the girl and I both watched and knew we couldn't just sit on the sidelines. She switched her weapons into its ranged sniper rifle form, and I switched mine into its rifle form as we fired on the women in the back but every shot was stopped by her none of them effective. Waving her hand the ground under all three of us began to glow, I know from what happened before what was about to happen as I tried to leap away from where the fire would erupt. Glynda used her abilities to push me and the girl away from it as she flipped forward herself. The airships door closed as it took off leaving us, I look over and the girl looks up to Glynda. "Can I have your autograph?!"

Glynda had a stern look in her eye, "I will deal with you in a moment." She said to the girl as she walked up to me staring daggers in my eyes. "We told you to stay at the hotel."

"But..."

"No buts , head back to the hotel..." she demanded.

I didn't want to argue with her so I nodded and quickly made my way down the ladder, I watched Glynda go the other way with the girl one last look at the pair I keep on walking to the hotel before I stopped. "I didn't ask for her name! Stupid!" I shout to myself.

-

The rest of the night was quiet I spent it in my room sleeping until I was awakened by a lovely call from Ozpin. He had sent a car for me saying he had something to prepare for, the ride over was quiet since the drive had no urge to make any conversation. "So you work for Beacon?" I asked getting no answer. "So work for Ozpin long?" again silence. "How about..."

"They paid me to drive you not answer your dumb questions kid."

Driving with the grump was the last thing I wanted but I didn't have much choice he got me where I had to go, once we arrived he couldn't get me out of the car quick enough as he left. I handed my stuff over to the luggage crew and bored the large airship bound for Beacon. I entered a large room with a viewing window so you can watch the land as you fly, the first person I noticed was a young man his hand tightly gripping the wall as he looked out the window. Just pass him was the girl from the other night I figured I could introduce myself but she seems busy chatting with another, I can talk to her some other time. A news report started up covering some of the windows.

"The crime was lead by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick." I shuttered at the thought of that jerk, "Who continues to avoid authorities, if you have any information about his where about's please contact the Vale Police Department."

The news then switches back to the host who spoke about a protest for civil right by the Faunus that was interrupted by the fringe group of Faunus, the White Fang. Before the newscaster could finish her story it shut off and a hologram of Glynda appeared. "Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch, you are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attending this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage need for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world."

People ran up to the windows as we began our departure from Signal out of the corner of my eye I noticed the guy from before now running his hands over his mouth, vomiting as he ran. "That is going to be a mess." I mumbled as I watched the girl from last night and the other one next to her freaking out, looked like someone got some puke on her shoes, _'__This might be an interesting adventure after all.'_


	3. New friends, Old family

Chapter 3 - New friends, Old family

We had arrived at Beacon Academy, the airship docked and open its door for all the students aboard to exit. The first person out the door was the puking guy, I couldn't lie it was kind of funny to watch him lose it in the trash can. Slowly I approached him and was going to comfort the guy but after I thought about it, I figured it would be best to let him get it all out on his own. When I stepped out I could hear people whispering something about me and the girl in red. "I heard the two of them took down like thirteen people!"

"I heard that Torchwick held this old guy hostage and the two of them saved him in like a blink of an eye." Another whispered.

Shaking my head I just keep on pace to the Academy most students had run on ahead after seeing their friends, it was strange I was always used to being around a few people...but being here was so different. People of from all over Vale who I didn't know, this was nothing like life in Siren. My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden explosion, looking around I couldn't see any from where I was at so I sprint towards the sound. Just ahead of me I watched two girls leaving in different directions, one with a book in her hand and the other carried a vial of dust. Looking down one girl was laying on the ground like she had given up. I took a few steps towards her and offered my hand only to realized it was the girl from last night. "Hello again."

As I pulled her up she looked me over remembering the other night, "It's you! If you are here then you must be a student as well."

"You are correct, oh and before I forget again my name is Kyle Coinin." I introduce myself.

"Nice to meet you again, I'm Ruby Rose. Hey...do you know where we are supposed to go?" she asked laughing nervously.

I began to scratch my the back of my neck, "I have no idea at all."

The two of us began to walk hoping to find out where we were supposed to go, so we picked a direction walking together to passed the time by learning a little about each other and how we were both kinda in the same boat. As we passed by a large pond we saw the boy from the airship, "Hey...isn't that vomit boy?" Ruby asked as we stopped.

Looking over I nodded, "Yeah, that's the guy who was puking."

"Hey! The name is Jaune Arc!" He shouted as he walked towards us. "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, and ladies love it."

"Do they?" We both ask.

"They will! Well, I hope they will." He answered calming down a little. "My mom always said...never mind."

An awkward silence grew as Ruby laughed softly, "Well I got this thing." Drawing out her scythe it opened up and the blade slammed into the ground.

Jaune almost jumped back, "Woah! Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle." She replied.

"A what?"

Ruby pulled back the bolt, "It's also a gun."

The two of them turned towards me, reaching behind me I draw out my Longsword rifle, "This is my longsword mid-range marksmen's rifle."

Jaune looked at me confused as well.

"It also shoots bullets."

"OH! Those both are cool!" he cheered.

"So what do you have?" Ruby asked.

"Um I got this sword." he said drawing it from his sheath, "And I got a shield too!"

"So what do they do?" she asked poking the shield causing it to shrink and Jaune juggling it to not drop it to the ground.

"Well the shield gets smaller." he answered after catching his shield, "So when I get tired I can just put it away."

"How would that help? You are still carrying the weight of the shield it still weights the same it's just compact." I stat.

"It doesn't."

Ruby nervous played with her scythe, "Sorry I'm kinda a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I did go a little overboard when I designed it."

"Wait you made that?" Jaune asked.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons."

I shrugged, "My family is the same way we all build and maintain our own weapons...did you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down, my Great-Great Grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune's tone had changed, he was looking down and rubbing his arm.

I look to Ruby, "Sounds like a family heirloom to me!" she let out a soft laugh, "Well I like it, not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days.

I found myself smiling that the three had come together, "So...does anyone know where we are supposed to be going?"

"No, I was following you earlier," Ruby answered.

"To be honest I have no idea either," Jaune added.

I lean over in defeat, "It would be nice if we were told beforehand. I guess we keep going...that a way." I point to one of the two paths we could take.

"Lead on then Kyle." Ruby laughed.

It took a lot longer than expected but we managed to find the place, almost straight away Ruby was called over by who I assume is her sister she talked about, "Oh hey I gotta go I will see you both after the ceremony."

"Ah! Where am I suppose to find a nice quirky girl to talk to?" he mumbled.

Jaune took a spot near the front, feel a little out of place by myself I walked over and stood next to Jaune. Looking over towards Ruby the girl from before that was walking away with the vial in her hand was standing behind her, she looked like she was going to pounce on her, "I don't think this is going to end well." I said quietly rubbing my temples. Jaune, on the other hand, was focusing on the parts of their talk he could hear.

"Did you just hear them?!"

I shake my head, "It's not my business to listen in on a girl fight."

"They were talking about us and going on a double date." Jaune laughed.

"I'm sure your hearing things." I rebut.

"No way man, the girl in white said how I was tall, blonde, and handsome. Then she said Ruby could have the Gray haired loner," he argued patting my shoulder.

"Yup you are hearing things." I laugh.

"Hey come on!" he argued attempting to shove me playfully, quickly I sidestep him as Ozpin walked on stage.

Ozpin cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, "I...will keep this brief, you have traveled here today in the search of knowledge, to hone your craft, and acquire new skills. When you finish you plan to dedicate your life to protect the people, but I look among you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carrier you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin began to walk off stage as Glynda walked forward and stood in front of the mic, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight after your guided tours, this will give you a chance to familiarize yourself the school and some of its other Professor. Tomorrow your initiation begins...be ready."

Her speech was short before the Professors walked towards the mic, Jaune had walked over to the girl in white who was berating Ruby earlier, "I'm a natural blonde you know." Jaune said with a smile.

Shaking my head I gripped Jaune by the collar and pulled him away, "Calm down loverboy."

Time felt like it was at standstill, as professor after professor introduced themselves and took a few students with them. There were only a few students left in the room, myself, Ruby, the girl who was mad at her, Jaune, and some other students who I haven't really met yet. The final professor was stepping out from the back his shoes echoed, blue eyes looked over the students. A black dress coat, red tie, and a silver pocket watch chained to his belt. I was in shock as I covered my face with my hand, "No...no...not him..." I mumble to myself.

"Kyle? Whats wrong?" Jaune asks placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Good afternoon students, I believe you are the last group and will be following me. I am Professor Flynn Coinin," he stated a grin on his face. The whispers began about how great he is, my hands tighten.

"Wait...Coinin?" Jaune asked looking at me, I could see Ruby's eyes shift over to me once she heard Coinin.

"Yes yes I know you have heard of mine and my families legacy as hunters but as students and future huntsmen and huntresses, I ask you look past that so I can assist you in being the best that you can be. Now lets make sure everyone is here." He holds up a small list and begins to laugh aloud as he lowered the list and looked out to the people, "Little Wolf..."

I cringe at the name as my hand forms into a fist, "Where are you, Little Wolf?" The small crowd looked around not sure who he was talking about.

"Jaune...gimme your shield," I order.

"What?"

"Jaune you are my friend and I need your shield," I say visible pissed.

"No! I can see how mad you are, you just going to throw it at him...why are you so..."

"Little...Wolf!" Flynn laughed.

"Dammit DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I shout glaring at him.

"Oh but I missed you so much little brother," he said leaping towards me and embracing me. "I mean it's been a whole day."

I could hear some people laughing at my situation, "Why are you here?! You should be protecting Siren!" I berated him.

Flynn fell silent for a moment, "...We will take about that later...trust me. Now on to the real list." He listed off a few names, "Ruby Rose?"

Ruby stepped forward, "I'm here!... Sir if you don't..."

Flynn looked over Ruby, "Please don't call me sir, it makes me feel old. Just call me Flynn when we are outside of class, that goes for everyone."

"Okay, Flynn...can I see your Trident?!" Ruby almost had hearts in her eyes thinking about the weapon.

"Uh, sure you can see Crimson Tide." Flynn shrugged as he drew it out and handed it to Ruby. She began to freak over the weapon as she saw the revolver holstered on the back of his belt.

"What about that?"

"Sorry Miss Rose that is a personal gift from a loved one. Snow Fall only comes out when I need her." Flynn looked back at the list, "Jaune Arc?"

"Right here, Flynn," Jaune answered as he elbowed me. "I'm Kyle's best guy friend."

"Oh its so good to know my brother has a good friend to lean on when he needs help." he smiled at me. "Weiss Schnee."

Weiss didn't answer him she just seemed to stare daggers at him and then at me after what he had revealed I was his brother. Learning her name I can at least say I know a few people know, after a few more names the tour started. We were shown around mostly the school, its classrooms, and the dorms. For being a showboat Flynn was taking this seriously which was odd to me at least, but one thing was still nagging me in the back of my head why was my brother here and not in Siren. We arrive at the ballroom after sometime me and my brother were the only two left outside, we sat down leaning against the wall. We could hear students from our group said something about how the Coinin brothers were going to throw down.

"So why are you here Flynn?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"Dad..."

"Dad? Dad was on a mission, he suddenly just came back?" I was being rather aggressive but I had to make sure my brother knew this wasn't a joke.

"He came to me Kyle...he knew about the robed man's attack, he knew the symbols on his robes, he even knew about the blue flame. He told me to come here, he wants an eye on you." He answered softly. "Besides Ozpin owed Dad a favor and he was short staffed this year. Someone needs to make sure you are trained right, who better to teach a Coinin then a Coinin."

"Dad hates Ozpin thou," I said.

Heels echoed in the hall as Glynda walked towards us, "True but Ozpin doesn't hate your father, and it wasn't all that long ago Flynn was a student here." After saying that her riding crop struck the door that more then a few students were huddled around to listen in. "Get some sleep Kyle, you do have the initiation tomorrow."

The door opened quickly as Jaune of all people came rushing out, "Come on Kyle if you don't hurry there won't be any spots left."

I nod, "Goodnight Glynda...goodnight Flynn."

Jaune was pulling me inside as I began to laugh at him, "Whats so funny?!"

"You have bunny slippers!" I couldn't help it as I keep laughing setting up my sleeping bag next to Jaune's.

"Be quiet!" Weiss came charging up.

"Um sorry?" I scratch my head not sure why she came charging up to me.

"Well some of us are trying to sleep! So be a good little wolf and go to sleep!" She growled.

I glared at Weiss, "You know...I've seen people like you before and I'm going to take my father approach." I get in my bed and ignore her no point in fighting with a spoiled brat.

Weiss looked like she was about to spout something when she ran over to yell at Ruby and her sister. I owe them both one for getting her to leave me alone, laying back I close my eyes. It wasn't long until I was asleep, the nightmares plagued me again but something was different than before. The man was the same, as was the fire and how he talked. I wasn't alone this time thou shadowy outlines were with me I couldn't tell who they were but I watched as they all shared the same fate as me. Each of us dying one after another and with me, on my knees, the man stabbed me again and I awoke.


End file.
